


Hiding Under Blankets

by druswriting



Series: Rhodeytony month [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Board Games, Dancing to Rock Music, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Living Together, M/M, MIT Era, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Restless Tony Stark, Snowed In, food rationing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/druswriting/pseuds/druswriting
Summary: Their three days of snow.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Series: Rhodeytony month [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002558
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Hiding Under Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> For Rhodeytony month fanwork Friday. For the prompts:  
> -Tranquility.  
> -First snow.  
> -Blanket forts.

It was their first year moving in together, to a place that was just theirs. They lived in the dorms together their second year of college, but this was different. It was more special, because this place they shared, owned (or at least paid rent for). They could decorate it however they wanted, they could attempt to cook in it however they wanted, they could complain to the landlord however they wanted. 

It helped that they were newly together, too. 

It was nice, Rhodey could admit. He liked seeing his boyfriend burn himself trying to cook naked and he liked getting a kiss in bed before going to his too early lesson. He liked the fact that Tony shared everything with him and the fact that he got to spike Tony’s hair up with shampoo in the shower. He liked waking up to Tony every day and falling asleep to him every night. He liked living with his boyfriend. 

They almost never fought. Tony and Rhodey bickered like an old married couple and it always happened while sharing many kisses. They disagreed about many topics, mostly Star Wars or NASA, but most times it ended up with them having a lightsaber fight like they were fourteen instead of eighteen and twenty (okay, maybe their age allowed them a little childishness). Rhodey often got concerned over Tony’s binges but he never raised his voice when he brushed away Tony’s stray hairs and asked him to come to bed. But they never fought. They never raised their voice at one another, except maybe when they got passionate. They never refused to speak with one another, except maybe as a joke when Tony was trying to be dramatic and wanted kisses. 

Their relationship as roommates and boyfriends was first tested at the first snow. 

“We’re snowed in,” Tony announced with a dramatic sigh and flopped down to the couch, “if you want to get rid of me you’ll have to go to our neighbors.” 

“Snowed in, huh?” Rhodey got snowed in with his family plenty of times when he lived with them in Philly. The first few days were fine, but his baby sister got on his nerves after a few days. He was confident he could handle Tony, though. “Well, I’m pretty sure I can handle you.” 

“Yeah?” Tony smirked, “wanna go handle me in bed?” 

Rhodey rolled his eyes, and kneeled next to Tony on the couch, “we’re snowed in and that’s your first idea of a past time?” 

“Would you complain about it?” Tony raised a brow. 

Rhodey huffed, not answering the question, “later.” He pulled Tony’s feet into his lap, “wanna watch Robocop?” 

Tony hummed in confirmation. “You read my mind…” he purred.

**Day one**

They watched the movie while giving random comments, from criticism to involuntary gasps, and they unconsciously shifted positions about twenty times, from Rhodey sitting between Tony’s legs and Tony wrapping around him like a koala bear to Tony listening to Rhodey’s calming heartbeat as his eyes drifted closed for a few minutes. 

After the movie was over, Rhodey leaned down to put his head in Tony’s lap, “I’m hungry. What do we have to eat, babe?” 

“I think we have…” then Tony’s expression slipped into pure panic, “um.” 

Rhodey looked up at him, “don’t tell me we don’t have anything.” 

“Okay, I won’t.” 

Exasperated, Rhodey rose from the couch and went to the fridge, “great! We have three packs of ramen.” 

“Well, look at it like this, you have to get used to food rations anyway,” Tony said, “I’m making up for your missed AFROTC meetings.” 

Rhodey glared at him, “I thought you said you have a crisis pack!” 

“I do!” Tony excused, “it’s just in my lab…”

Rhodey let out a huff of frustration, “why the hell is it in your lab?” 

“You can’t tell me I’m not more likely to get stuck in the workshop.” 

Tony did have a point there. 

“If we’re not going to die of starvation,” Rhodey hid his face in his hands, “mama is gonna kill me.” 

Tony giggled, “your whole training was meant to avoid this situation.” 

“My downfalling was expecting you to do the shopping.” 

Tony looked down to the ground. “Look, I’m used to not eating for long. You have all the food.” 

Rhodey rolled his eyes, “how long have you known me? No way, genius boy, I’m not letting you do that. We aren’t really going to die, anyway. Missus Patel next door likes us and I bet she’ll have some food for us.” 

Tony smiled radiantly, “I knew your weird friendships with old ladies will come in handy one day.” 

~~~

“What are you working on?” Tony asked, head perched on Rhodey’s shoulder to look down at his notebook. 

Rhodey stretched an arm backward to pet Tony’s hair, “another rocket. This time for a spaceship. You?” 

“A robot I could let fly through the window and would bring us food.” 

Rhodey chuckled affectionately, “you have a weird way of saying sorry.” 

“Well, do you forgive me?” 

“I do, baby,” he turned his head sideways to give Tony a peck, “wanna do something? I could use a break. Been working on this for an hour.” 

“Sure,” he said and reached for Rhodey’s hand, making him stand up and then twirling him around, “JARVIS, drop my needle.” 

Rhodey laughed and then the music came on, Rhodey’s favorite song. “You installed JARVIS in here, finally?” 

“Thought I’d finish it today,” he pulled Rhodey towards him, one hand on his waist as he took Rhodey’s hand in his, “we do have time.” 

“You’re leading?” Rhodey cocked his head to the side, “Under Pressure isn’t really a waltz song.” 

“I won’t tell Freddie if you don’t,” Tony joked. 

Rhodey smiled and let himself be lead as they both murmured or screamed the words to the song. Tony lead him one step forward, one step backward, one step sideways. When he swirled and squeezed his waist, Rhodey giggled, and let his head fall to Tony’s shoulder. 

“Warning, I’m gonna dip you,” he said and then tried to lean Rhodey forward. 

It worked out horrible, with Rhodey stumbling and Tony falling over him, knocking them both down. 

They laughed on the floor, holding hands, as more Queen songs played.

**Day two**

“I think we should teach DUM-E a new trick,” Tony mused. DUM-E was a shared project between the two of them, and once they finished him, he became a sort of pet to them. At the moment he was running around himself in circles, like he was chasing his nonexistent tail, growing stir-crazy faster than Tony. 

Rhodey hummed, “he doesn’t like catch anymore?” 

“I don’t like catch anymore.” 

Rhodey chuckled, “what do you want to teach him then?” 

“I was thinking jump.” 

Rhodey shook his head, “you have big ambitions, babe.” 

“I can build him some legs to jump with!” 

“I’m sure you can.” 

“Maybe I can teach him to get the newspaper.” 

“He’ll get run over.” 

“Then the person driving will have to pay for that.” 

“Or you can teach him something else.” 

“Hmmm,” Tony mused and then smiled, “maybe I can teach him how to make it snow!” 

An hour later, Rhodey was covered in fire extinguisher foam. “You are the worst.” 

~~~

Tony and Rhodey were working in comfortable silence, on either side of the room. That happened often. They liked to bounce ideas off each other, but Rhodey was the expert in rockets and weapons and Tony was the expert and coding and engineering, so they didn’t share their projects often. Unless Tony wanted to learn something for SI or Rhodey thought Tony’s project was fun. 

That relative quiet lasted all day, until Tony threw his pencil down, and said, “I can’t look at this coding anymore. Seriously, I’ll kill myself.” 

Rhodey, used to his boyfriend’s dramatics, dropped his project too (although somewhat reluctantly), and told Tony, “wanna something fun?” 

“Yes!” 

Rhodey smiled, “let’s play some chess.” 

“No!” 

Rhodey pouted, “why not?” 

“Because you win every time,” Tony scoffed, “it’s not fun anymore.” 

“Yes, but how will I win?” 

Tony let himself ponder over that for a moment, before shaking his head stubbornly, “let’s play twister!” 

Rhodey rolled his eyes, “what are you, twelve? Besides, we can’t play just the two of us. Who will spin?” 

“JARVIS will randomly generate,” Tony suggested, “come on, please?” 

Rhodey hesitated. 

“We’ll play chess after.” 

Rhodey beamed, “okay.” 

Rhodey will deny it but halfway through the game, he tripped Tony and made the game stop while crowning Tony the loser. Tony demanded that Rhodey cheated, but his boyfriend only called him a sore loser. JARVIS didn’t respond when asked to pitch in, which showed Tony that artificial intelligence really was going to stop taking orders from their creators and take over the world. They played a round of chess and halfway through the game, Tony recognized he was going to lose again and started telling Rhodey they were playing “strip chess” where Rhodey has to take off an article of clothing every time he won one of his chess pieces. It only made Rhodey roll his eyes and continue playing, but after Tony started to create stories about the chess pieces and say the prince, one of the small soldiers, had actually become heir to the throne as soon as the queen was killed, Rhodey had enough and kissed Tony to shut him up. 

Tony was delighted to carry Rhodey to bed to finish the day. 

**Day 3**

“Morning, honey,” Tony kissed him on the cheek, “I’m gonna go outside to take a walk.” 

Rhodey, still dazed from sleep, grunted, “it’s too early for a walk. Stay in bed. You’re warm.” 

“My, my, James Rhodes sleeping in, on a Monday? Is the world ending?” 

“Shut up,” Rhodey shoved him, “ I don’t have anything to do today. I’m allowed some beauty sleep.” 

“You don’t need it,” Tony flirted, “you’re already beautiful.” 

“Would like a less biased opinion?” 

Tony mock-gasped, “planning on replacing me?” 

“Yes. Now come back to bed so you can find someone too when I’m done with you.” 

“Mixed messages there, honeybear.” 

Rhodey dragged Tony down to his chest, “you can’t go out anyway. We’re snowed in.” 

Tony blinked, “oh. Right.” 

Tony went boneless against Rhodey’s chest for a few minutes. Before he started getting completely restless, twisting in Rhodey’s arms and rubbing himself against the mattress, trying to find the right position. 

“The bed feels wrong,” he complained, growl trapped in his chest. He pulled himself away from Rhodey’s arms, despite Rhodey’s noises of displeasure, and started walking towards the living room, until Rhodey heard the door open. 

Concerned, he sighed and left the bed, “Tones? Baby, are you okay?” 

Tony wasn’t in the apartment. 

Wrapping the blanket tighter around himself, he went down the hall and found Tony starting to walk down the stairs. 

“Tony! What are you doing?!” 

“I’m going outside!” he yelled back determinedly. 

Rhodey ran forward, trying to catch up to him, “we’re snowed in! Are you insane?!” 

“Probably.” 

Rhodey finally caught his arm and pulled him towards him, “Tony, what’s the matter with you?” 

When Rhodey really looked at Tony, he could see he was shaking, either from cold or… something else. “I need my workshop, Rhodey,” he said, shakily, “I need… I need to buy you food. I need to go to class. It’s my favorite class today! I just… I just need to be outside.” 

Noticing his boyfriend’s clear distress, Rhodey pulled Tony towards him, “babe, it’s all gonna be okay. It’s all just temporary. You’re… you’re okay.” 

~~~

Tony has seemed to reach his limit that day, finally going completely stir crazy. Everything seemed to bore him. He was agitated and miserable and spent too much time pacing. 

“Rhoooodey,” he complained one too many times, “Rhodey, Rhodey, Rhodey.” 

“What?” Rhodey asked, annoyed. 

“Give me attention,” Tony asked, “give me some kind of stimulation.” 

“I gave you stimulation last night.” 

“Not that kind of stimulation.” 

Rhodey rolled his eyes, “Tony, read a book.” 

“I can’t,” he said, “I’m too bothered. I need… something.” 

“Don’t you ever get snowed in?” Rhodey asked, then pushed as he realized Tony didn’t. Tony was born in California, where it didn’t snow. Even if it did, never enough to get snowed in. “Oh.” Tony wasn’t used to this. This was his first time. “Okay, well, you can do what my sister and I used to do?” 

Tony seemed interested in that, “like?” 

“Well, we would play house.” Tony made a face. “We baked.” Tony gave him a side-eye. “We built a blanket fort.” That did seem to spark Tony’s interest. 

“What’s that?” he asked. 

“You never made a blanket fort before?” Rhodey asked, amazed. 

Tony shook his head, “only child rich boy, remember? 

“That’s unacceptable!” Rhodey announced, “well, it’s settled, it’s what we must do.” 

~~~

Tony and Rhodey had gathered all the blankets and pillows in their apartment, and then tied them or spread them on all their chairs and couches. Tony had tried to get smart with it, demanding they didn’t need furniture, but Rhodey teased him and said, “leave the architecture to me.” The whole thing collapsed twice, once when DUM-E’s wheels got stuck in the sheets and another time when Rhodey “tripped” because of Tony. When they were done they looked at their handiwork.

“So what now?” Tony asked.

“Now we go inside,” Rhodey answered, grabbed his boyfriend’s hand, and they both dove between the fabrics until they were inside a land that was darker and softer, their apartment but not. 

Tony smiled like a kid, “I love it here.” 

Rhodey smiled back, “I’m glad.” He leaned in for a brief kiss and said against Tony’s lips, “what should we call this?” 

“Pillow City,” Tony suggested. 

“Fluffy resort.”

“Tony-kingdom!” 

“Jamesville!” 

“Home.” 

Rhodey softened at that. Tony could be so sappy and sweet, making Rhodey melt, even if he would deny being that romantic. He laid Tony down between the many sheets. Their lips connecting as gently as they could, too much intensity not belonging in Pillow-City-Fluffy-Resort-Tony-Kingdom-Jamesville-Blanket-Village-Fabric-Town-Home. Their tongues may have slipped into each other’s mouths, and their hands may have reached below and under the belt, but it was still kept soft, kept sweet, kept intimate. Kept secret beneath all the pillows and blankets, just the two of them, quiet moans and sweet words of endearments. 

They fell asleep, tranquil, in their small sanctuary, hands and bodies entangled. Warm and sated, tingles all over their body where they were kissed one another. Outside, the sun came up and the snow started to melt, but Rhodey and Tony wouldn’t find anything but each other for many hours to come. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed, and a comment to tell me what you enjoyed.


End file.
